


Not Close Enough

by HalfwayToHell



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, J2, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, bottom!Jared, top!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfwayToHell/pseuds/HalfwayToHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending a regretful night with Stephen, Jared contemplates for the next week about how to approach this with Jensen. But when the truth comes out, what happens next is NOT what Jared was expecting as means of a response from his co-star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Close Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I was sent a request to write a fic similar to "Too Close" but with top!Jensen instead. So here it is.  
> I do accept prompts via my Tumblr account: http://hes-my-brother.tumblr.com/  
> I accept Wincest/J2/Swesson prompts; any and all kinks are accepted.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It had been a mistake, that much Jared was confident of. 

 

It was odd how one minute he could be enjoying a drink and playing pool with a good friend of his, to being fucked by that very same person over the pool table while--at the time--his family was half a mile away enjoying dinner with the Ackles family. 

 

It was a mistake alright. One that Jared wished he could take back but more importantly, one that he wished he could confide in Jensen about. Having worked together for eleven years and being incredibly close friends for that amount of time, Jared should be able to tell Jensen outright about it but he knew that Jensen did not particularly like Stephen Amell that much and he made it quite clear; both to Jared and anyone who had taken the chance to bring Stephen up in a conversation.      

 

Still lost in his reverie, Jared had not heard Jensen when he called out, “Action!”. Pain instantly bloomed across his face as the girl he had been instructed to work the fight scene with, punched him square in the nose.

 

Jared could taste copper in his mouth and feel the warm liquid run down his nose as Jensen called “Cut!”. The girl who he was working with, kept apologizing over and over again until she turned into a human broken record.

 

“It’s fine,” Jared reassured her, covering his bleeding nose but the girl did not seem assuaged by him and she stared up at him with wide eyes, glazed over with apology and fear. The fear at possibly losing her job and the opportunity to work on the show. 

 

“You’re supposed to lean  _ away _ from her fist, Jared, not let her connect it,” Jensen said as he came up next to him, a concerned glint in his eyes. “Let me see.” 

 

Jared allowed Jensen remove his hand that was covering his nose. Jensen tipped Jared’s face from side to side, inspecting the damage. He even reached up to gently prod at his sore nose with expert fingers and Jared hissed in pain, resisting the urge to pull his head back away from his co-star.

 

“She got you good but it’s not broken,” Jensen confirmed. He turned around to face the rest of the crew. “Let’s take a quick break.”

 

No one objected to Jensen’s instructions nor did either of them expect anyone to, given the fact that crimson continued to fall from his nose. Leading Jared offset with one hand on his lower back, Jensen guided him across the parking lot and toward Jared’s trailer. 

 

Jensen waited to speak once they were tucked away in the trailer. “Have a seat. I’ll be right back.”

 

Jared gladly seated himself on the couch. He slumped back, tilting his chin up to the ceiling as he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to stop the bleeding. Jared gave a small, embarrassed huff and he found himself to be slightly irritated with not only himself but with the whole situation with Stephen. If it wasn’t for the circumstances at hand, he wouldn’t be sitting on the couch practically bleeding to death all while the anxiety of having to eventually tell Jensen about it churning inside of him like a relentless torrent.  

 

“Here,” Jensen said as he returned with a slightly damp washcloth. 

 

Being as gentle as he could, Jensen wiped at the drying blood around Jared’s nose. The cool of the rag felt comforting against the still hot flesh of his nose. His co-star was silent for a long time as he worked to get rid of the dried blood. Jared had closed his eyes, taking in deep breaths and wincing every so often when Jensen would touch a sensitive part of his nose.

 

“I’m being silent hoping you’ll spill the beans, Jared.”

 

The tone in his voice caused his eyes to open, staring almost dumbfounded at his co-star. Jared’s heart fluttered in his ribcage like a butterfly in a net, thrashing and writhing, trying to get free. 

 

“Spill about what?” He inquired after a few moments of silence.

 

The look in which Jensen gave him made his stomach churn. Jensen couldn’t have known about what happened because Jared hadn’t said a word to anyone. He highly doubt Stephen would have said anything because Jensen absolutely refused to have anything to do with Stephen and the only time Jensen was ever civil with Stephen was around him. 

 

Jensen raised an eyebrow that clearly read, “Are you kidding?”, before he said out loud, “This past week you haven’t been talking much. You’ve been distracted. And I am honestly a bit worried about you, Jared. So what’s going on?”

 

Jared gave a silent shrug as a response then realized it was a petty way to answer. “Nothing. I’m fine.”

 

“Mhm.” Jensen eyed Jared silently for a moment, his pine gaze scrutinizing him. Jared squirmed beneath his stare before his co-star started to move away from him. Jared thought he was in clear until Jensen said the unthinkable. “By the way, you should really call Amell back. Fifty plus declined calls looks bad, Jared.”

 

Jared’s eyes widened as he stared after his co-star’s retreating back, sputtering to find  _ something _ intelligible to say but the only thing he was able to say was, “You went through my phone?!”

 

“Damn right I did,” Jensen hollered from the bathroom before he came back, his arms folded across his chest. “I was worried. Don’t give me that look, Jared. You’re the one who gave me the password to your phone to begin with.”

 

“Not so you could go through it without my permission!” Jared snapped, his anger a mixture of fear and anxiety.

 

Jensen only cocked his eyebrow at his co-star’s sudden hostility over his phone. “Is there something you’re not telling me? Because quite frankly, I’ve never seen you so bent out of shape over me going through your phone, which--if you have forgotten--I’ve done multiple times without your permission and you’ve never damn near taken my head off over it.” 

 

Jared ran his fingers through his chestnut strands, pulling at them slightly to try and relieve the anxiety inside of him that caused his entire body to tremble. After a little while, Jared suddenly stood.

 

“Just--Just stay out of my phone, okay?” Jared did not look at Jensen when he spoke. “We should head back--”

 

“ _ We _ are not going anywhere until you sit your ass back down and tell me what’s going on with you,” Jensen demanded, pointing to the couch where Jared had been sitting.  

 

Jared started to move toward the door. “I don’t have anything to tell you--”

 

“ _ Bullshit _ ,” Jensen hissed and his hand lashed out, grabbing hold of Jared’s upper arm, forcing him to turn around and meet his co-star’s bright, angry pine gaze. “That’s complete bullshit and you know it, Jared.”

 

The anger Jared had felt before flared up inside his stomach, igniting his insides on fire. He clawed at Jensen’s vice iron grip on his arm. “It’s not! Let me go--”

 

“Not until you tell me what’s wrong--”

 

“Fine! I fucked Stephen! Is that what you want to hear, Jen?” Jared snarled and the look that flitted across Jensen’s face was nothing short of surprised. “ _ I. Fucked. Ste-- _ ”

 

Jensen’s hot mouth collided with Jared’s, silencing him. Fingers twisted at the base of his neck, pulling at his hair. The friction between their mouths, teeth, tongues was ignited into flames by the anger that both of them had burning inside of them. 

 

Jared--completely stunned--didn’t object when Jensen backed him to the couch, the back of his knees hitting the edge until he toppled over onto it, dragging his co-star with him. They were a mess of tangled limbs, bruising mouths and roaming hands.

 

Jared broke away from Jensen to gasp for air but his co-star’s hands and mouth and teeth and tongue continued to roam against his flesh and his body. At this point, Jared wasn’t about to object or stop and neither was Jensen. It was a silent--heated--agreement between the two of them. 

 

Amidst the whirlwind of mouths and hands, articles of clothing were being carelessly discarded off to the side or onto the trailer floor. Bare from all fabric, Jared rolled over onto his knees so that  his rear was up in the air but his face and chest was pressed into the couch, his fingers gripping at the material on either side of his head. 

 

The nerves mingled in with the breath-altering anticipation had settled in. Taking in deep breathes, Jared was trying to calm his breathing but his breath caught in his throat when he felt Jensen’s lips and teeth against the flesh of his ass, leaving speckles of fiery red and plum purple against his skin.

 

Jared’s fingers clawed at the couch as he felt Jensen spread his ass cheeks. A hiccuped-gasp came from Jared when he felt Jensen’s warm tongue flick out, brushing against his hole, causing a shudder to trickle down his spine. The second time he felt Jensen’s warm tongue against the rim, a whine-like moan pulled from Jared’s throat and he took his lower lip between his teeth, applying enough pressure to remind himself to be quiet but not enough to draw blood. 

 

With the way Jensen was working him open with his tongue and his fingers, Jared was unsure of how long he’d be able to last this way. The heat that had coiled and twisted in his lower abdomen was now spreading through his lower back and even between his legs.

 

“ _ Jen, _ ” Jared gasped, his fingers flexing and unflexing, nails digging into the couch. “ _ Please. _ ”

 

Behind him, he could hear Jensen chuckle. When he pulled away for a moment, an impatient whine came from Jared. He wanted Jensen-- _ now _ \--because even though they were close, they were not close enough.

 

As Jared felt himself being filled by Jensen, it was almost too much for him to take and he went to move forward but Jensen gripped tightly but not painfully onto Jared’s hips.

 

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” Jensen reassured him as he continued to push into Jared, who whimpered beneath him. “Just relax.”

 

A soft groan came from his co-star as he buried himself all the way into Jared and he greatly appreciated it when Jensen waited patiently for him to adjust. It was a good whole minute before Jensen’s hips rolled forward. The movements were not gentle by any means but Jared found that he actually enjoyed the slight sting.

“Oh..” Jared gritted his teeth when Jensen’s hips snapped harder and faster against him. Bowing his back, Jared gripped at the couch until his knuckles turned white. “ _...fuck. _ ”

 

Jensen’s fingers had a bruising grip on his hips, his nails digging into the curve of Jared’s flesh as he pounded into him, pushing Jared farther and farther toward the edge. Jared pushed himself up onto his hands to brace himself each time the head of Jensen’s cock touched the over-sensitive nub of nerves inside of him. 

 

A violent orgasm took hold of Jared and he bowed his back, clawing at the couch cushions. Jensen helped him ride out his orgasm for as long as he could. A minute or so later, Jensen came, his nails digging hard into the curve of Jared’s hips. 

 

Both of them spent, it took them a little while to redress and compose themselves. Before they headed back to set, Jensen pulled Jared down once more and place a gentle kiss against his sore nose.

 

“Now let’s get you to Makeup to see what they can do about your nose.”

 

“At least that’s the only bruise they’ll have to cover,” Jared said as they left the trailer. 

  
He could feel the shit-eating grin radiating off of Jensen as he walked ahead of him as they both walked back to set. 


End file.
